


Staying the Night 2

by BellaMorgan



Series: Staying the Night [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Cross media, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 23:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14342907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaMorgan/pseuds/BellaMorgan
Summary: Magnus stays another night at the Institute at Alec's request. Set after 3x02





	Staying the Night 2

Alec wasn't surprised when he returned to his bedroom to see Magnus sitting in the armchair with his head thrown back, eyes closed and a martini in his hand, even with the Institutes strict drinking policy. He was sure his boyfriend had conjured the drink up from somewhere and was trying to regain his strength after the magically feat he had just performed to flush the Ley lines with angelic power. Magnus had fallen to the ground after but still awake, just weak. Alec had waited a few minutes with Magnus to make sure he was going to be okay before closing up the room and moving Magnus to his bedroom, Magnus wanted to go home, but Alec didn't want him left alone and he couldn't leave just yet. He had to deal with some Shadowhunters who refused to follow his commands as a leader, he couldn't have that and sent them packing; after speaking the Clave on where to send them. 

Alec smiled at his boyfriend; he seemed so relaxed in his current position. Making his way across the room to take the glass out of Magnus' hands to place it on the end table next to the chair. Magnus did not move except for opening his eyes; Alec couldn't stop his smile when his blue eyes met the wonder gold and green cat eyes of Magnus. His favorite moments with him were always when Magnus would let down his glamour for him to see his natural eyes. 

"Tired?" Alec questioned looking straight down at Magnus; he placed both hands on the back of the armchair on either side of Magnus' laid-back head. 

Magnus nodded, "Not enough steak."

Alec laughed and leaned in for a quick kiss, pulling back he met Magnus' eyes again, glad to see the cat eyes still un-glamoured. "I can get you steak."

Magnus shook his head and just watching Alec, it was a rare moment of honest to keep his cat eyes out. It became more natural to glamour them, it was his way of life, and now he had moments where he didn't have to. He raised his head and lost eye contact with his boyfriend. He was planning on standing up; the light pressure from Alec's hands on his shoulders. He rolled his head back again to stare up at Alec. He let a small moan escape when Alec rolled each of his thumbs along the muscles in his neck. He was tense from the powerful spell combined with the length he needed to hold onto the spell.

There was a soft knock on Alec's door, he sighed but didn't stop his motion on Magnus' neck. "Come in." He spoke, hoping whoever was on the other side would not hear him and leave.

Magnus closed his eyes with a sigh, allowing the relaxing roll in his shoulders to mellow him out, he had a faint thought of getting up, but that thought left him fast. He was spent and loving the feeling of Alec's hands on his neck, relaxing him. 

Jace opened the door with a smirk, "A fire message came in from the Clave." He looked to where Alec's hands were moving then back up to his face. Alec was always so controlled in public, but behind closed doors even if people were there, he would lose that control for his boyfriend.

"Yes." Alec didn't stop what he was doing; there was something always calming about Magnus and their small gestures to one another. Part of him knew Jace didn't need to see this side of them but Magnus was his boyfriend, and he would have to deal if he had a problem with it. 

Jace smirked at his parabatai, "They will be asking for an inquest with the Spiral Labyrinth on the Ley Lines." Jace pointed to Magnus and put a thumbs up. "I'll put the message in your office." He raised his eyebrows at Alec's lack of response and continued action of massaging Magnus' shoulders. Jace felt slightly hurt in the beginning when Alec didn't tell him the truth right away. They were parabatai and they should tell each other everything. It only took seeing them together once to know it wasn't going away and Alec was serious. He had to get over his hurt feelings no matter what. They still needed to talk more, but he would give Alec his time. He didn't realize that he was staring until Alec spoke up.

Alec rolled his eyes at him, "You can leave now."

He met his parabatai's eyes for a moment before shaking himself out of his funk, returning to himself. "Good work, Magnus." Jace left making sure to shut the door behind him.

Magnus frowned at the sound of Jace's voice. He opened his eyes while lifting his head to see Alec's eye roll then to see Jace closing the door. "Was he laughing?"

"Its Jace being Jace."

Magnus was up out of his chair in an instant, turning to face Alec as he went. Most of his strength had returned alone with the hum of the magic returning as well, it wasn't entirely back to normal, but he was ready to go home. Something clicked with him on the sound of Alec's name calling 'Jace being Jace.' He knew Alec was his, body and soul; but something still twisted in his chest and gut whenever Alec mentioned Jace in certain situations. It did not sit well with him, especially when Alec was rubbing his neck, touching him in such an intimate manner. 

"I should go."

"What?" Alec felt like that came out of nowhere, he felt the pang in his chest every time Magnus left, or he left Magnus. 

Magnus picked up his jacket off the end of the bed, where he threw it after coming in the door earlier. "Enough of my magic has been restored. I should go." The glamour went up over his eyes, the cat eyes being covered by the brown overlay which he usually worn. 

"No." Alec involuntarily shook his head and walked towards his boyfriend with his hand outstretched. "I want you here." He reached Magnus and took hold of his elbow, pulling him close to him, bringing their bodies in touch with one another. "Magnus." He raised his other hand to the side of his face, rubbing his thumb over his strong jawline. Magnus sighed into the touch, relaxing for a moment. "Take the glamour down."

Magnus was too tired to fight the glamour and lowered it again, he knew the instant fear he had concerning Jace was irrational, but it was how he felt. 

Alec smiled at him, "What's wrong?" He wanted Magnus to stay, but something was clearly wrong. 

Magnus sighed, this wasn't like him, he was confident and in control at all times but lately he felt a sinking feeling around Alec. He knew this feeling; he allowed himself to feel this way every time he was in love, it just felt intensive this time. Alec was different in all aspects of his life, which was in a constant state of change around him. 

Alec leaned in for a kiss, a simple pressing of his lips to his boyfriend. "I gave up on my crush for Jace when I fell headfirst in love with you." Magnus pulled back to eye Alec, his cat eye narrowing. Alec smiled at him, "I wish I could do something to make you feel better about Jace." 

Alec was trying to always consider Magnus' feelings when it came to Jace, but he didn't know how to fix it. Jace was none the wiser about his feelings for him before Magnus and he would never tell him. But Magnus knew, and Magnus' feelings were the ones he was currently concerned with. 

"I'm just… just exhausted." He felt fanning ignorance would be the smartest move right now. 

Alec moved his hand from Magnus' jaw to the back of his neck, "If you want to go, I won't stop you, but I wish you would stay." Alec pulled him in then, bringing his lips to Magnus'. This kiss was anything but simple; it was slow. Alec tilted his head and let their eternal draw bring them together. The slow burn was beginning in his chest and moving outward to every area of his being. He brought his other hand up by sliding over his shirt, up to his neck. 

Magnus kept his arms at his sides but dropped his jacket; he was allowing Alec to led him. His will to leave and be free of Jace was slowly being overpowered. He whispered his name, a breathless sound. "Alec." He leaned in closer; whispered again, “Alexander.”

Alec crushed his lips against his own name and just took control, he stepped forward but Magnus was already close to the bed, and his knees hit the edge before going over; Alec lets go of him and let him fall. Smirking at Magnus’ wide eye stare. “I want you to stay. I want to be with you. I need to be with you.” Alec was hoping his words would encourage Magnus to stay. 

Magnus used his foot on the ground to push himself up the bed, doing an army crawl on his back to move up the bed, the lazy smile playing on his lips. The air crackled around the room, thoughts of Jace and Alec’s old feelings left his head at the sound of the want in his boyfriend’s voice. The sound was pure sex and there was no leaving tonight. Not when his boyfriend wanted him so much. 

Alec smirked and pulled his shirt over his head, putting one knee on the mattress to follow his boyfriend up the bed. “Magnus Bane.” Magnus lifted a single eyebrow in question. “I love you.” Alec straddled his waist; just staring down at him. 

Magnus added a smirk to the raised eyebrow; he moved his hands from the bed to Alec’s knees on either side of him up at the slowest pace he could manage to stop at the belt buckle. Alec’s eyes flickered to Magnus’ hands then back to his eyes; he couldn’t take his eyes off of him until he felt Magnus’ hand enter his perfectly fit pants. The moan he let out was slow but was enough for Magnus to move his hand to where they both wanted it to be. 

Alec fell forward then, once again crushing his lips to his boyfriend’s; the lack of contact was doing horrible things to him. Alec pressed himself down; chest to chest with Magnus. The feeling in the pit of his stomach was pride as the groan Magnus sent the perfect sensation down his spine. 

Magnus groaned around Alec’s tongue, his hand working as best he could with them pressed together from chest to groin. He had just enough room to move, up and down in a motion pulling Alec closer to the edge.

Alec tipped his head back from Magnus with a hiss, “Fuck.” He sat up straight again, eyeing down at Magnus, he couldn’t keep himself straight any longer and bowed over Magnus; leaving a gap for his movements. “I can’t wait.”

“Don’t.” Magnus growled, “Now.” The command came from deep within, and Alec obeyed with thought, Magnus grinned at the action. Alec always so willing, Magnus couldn’t help but take control and use all to his will. 

Alec came in his pants around his lover’s hand while panting hard. 

Magnus removed his hand, placing both hands on Alec’s hips. He was holding Alec in place. Something about him holding onto Alec’s hips while still having his seed on his hands was driving him wild. 

Alec finally locked eyes with Magnus, his favorite cat eyes staring at him, the gold specs sparkling in the light of the room. “Only you can turn me into a teenage boy that cums in his pants.” He tried to glare at the mischief written across his entire face from the sparkling eyes to the grin firmly in place. “Turn off the lights; we have a long night ahead of us.” 

Magnus laughed and following the command, he couldn’t help but be thrilled at being ordered around. 

Tonight, was far from over for either of them. 

 

~~

“Jace, just stop.” Alec pushed Jace’s hand from his shoulder with a shrug. They were in his office with Clary and Magnus but Jace was being Jace and annoying Mangus per standard, this time he placed his hand on Alec’s shoulder and the looked that crossed his boyfriend’s face made him angry. Jace or Clary would not be able to see it but he could and it slowly broke his heart. Jace wasn’t doing anything that he would not have done to everyone else, but Alec had hit his limit. 

“What?” He looked from his hand now hanging at his side then to his parabatai. 

“Magnus, Clary, can you guys give us a minute.”

Clary nodded and went to leave the room but froze when Magnus didn’t move. She looked around and knew he was struggling with Alec. “Magnus.” She walked up to him and took one of his hands in both of hers, “Come with me.” She tugged his arm and out they went. 

Alec walked around the back of his desk, around Jace then to his couch, “Will you sit down?”

Jace followed, he had a strange look on his face that Alec couldn’t place. “What’s going on?”

“Did you know I was gay?” Alec felt a slight flush at the question he couldn’t stop himself from asking. Something drew him to the question and knew it was now or never. “Did you know I was gay before I met Magnus?”

Jace took a seat finally. “Not really. There were things you did, but I never knew for sure. I always thought you would have told me, first.”

“Izzy knew first.” Alec sighed, running his hands through his messy hair and kept it on the base of his neck, he rested his elbow on his knee; keeping his gaze on the floor. This conversation was hard enough; his insides began to boil like he could have thrown up at any moment. “Clary knew second.”

Jace opened his mouth to speak but couldn’t. Alec looked up at him then; his mouth was open and hanging there. “Say what you want, Jace?”

“How could you tell Clary before me?” The hurt he felt at the beginning of Alec’s relationship with Magnus coming back, “You didn’t even like Clary.”

“I didn’t tell Clary, she guessed it. The same way Magnus guessed it.” Alec locked eyes with him now; he needed him to understand him now. “You know what else they guessed?” He waited for a response but Jace just shook his head, he wasn’t going to be speaking anytime soon. “That I was in love with you.” Alec finally spoke the words to his parabatai that he should have spoken long ago. 

“You were in love with me?” Jace found himself asking as if it was such a bizarre concept. 

Alec smiled, he couldn’t stop it from growing, he had honestly never seen Jace so shocked in his life. “When I told you, I loved you I meant it as more than a parabatai way. I loved you.” He nodded to put every word together. “Or at least I thought I did.”

“You didn’t.”

“No, I didn’t. Sure, I loved you but nowhere the way I find myself falling for Magnus. I love him. I will never be without him.”

“Then what did you feel for me.”

“You were my crush. My first crush.” Alec had to look away then, the looks Jace was giving him was pulling him away from what he needed to say. He told himself earlier it was now or never and if he kept looking at Jace; he would have run away and it would be never. “I knew you would never love me back, but that didn’t stop me. What stopped me was Magnus.” He sighed, “Falling in love with him was easy. He took his time and never rushed me into anything I didn’t want to do.” There was finally a sense of peace that fell over him as if baring his soul was all he needed to do. 

“Is Magnus jealous of me?” Jace found himself cutting Alec off. 

“Not jealous. Sensitive.” Alec nodded at his own response. “And that’s my fault.” He didn’t want Jace to feel guilty for something he would never be the reason for. “I didn’t handle the situation in the beginning as I should have. I was so new to what I was doing and feeling that I forgot to take Magnus’ feelings into account when I would speak about you. Or when I would do things for you. Magnus says he’s okay with it all, but I know it he’s still sensitive about it.”

“Why are you just now telling me all about this? We are parabatai, why did you hide from me?” Jace put as much into the word ‘just’ as he felt to portray his concern.

“I was scared.” Alec stood up then, this was not what he wanted to talk about anymore, the pit of his stomach was beginning to burn. “Of my parent’s reaction. Of-“ But he cut himself off before he could list Jace in that category. 

But Jace caught the hint. “You were scared of my reaction.” He wanted to question it, but he knew the answer. 

“Yes.” Alec walked around the room; he couldn’t stop himself. “The Shadow World doesn’t always accept things like people being gay. I was scared and it took Magnus’ courage, his belief in me that let me believe that I could be accepted. That if people around me loved me, they would accept me as he accepted me. The pressure he allowed me to let go of was incredibly empowering.”

“Alec, I will always accept you for you. I don’t care that you are gay.” Jace stood up then too. 

“Would you have accepted me crushing on you? Having thoughts of more than that.” Alec didn’t know where this question came from either; he didn’t want to hear the answer to it; it didn’t matter if it was a ‘yes’ or ‘no.’

“Alec-“

“Stop.” Alec held up his hand. He heard the sound in Jace’s voice, the one where he was going to try and let him down or give him the answer he wanted even if it was a lie. Alec didn’t have this; his straightforward honesty was always a downfall for him, but Jace didn’t have that problem. He didn’t want to hear Jace’s answer because he would feel it through the bond whether he was lying or not and he couldn’t handle that. “I really don’t know why I started this; I didn’t mean to. I just want you to be aware of Magnus’ feelings. He says I awoke something in him, but it wasn’t just him; he awoke something in me that opened my eyes.” He brushed his hand through his hair roughly, pulling hard at the ends, “I know I should just dump this on you, but I need your help. I just need you to understand me. I don’t mean to come off harsh, I just want Magnus to feel secure in me, and I need you to help me if you’re willing.”

“I’m sorry if I ever hurt him.” Jace sighed, scrunching up his face. “I really-“ He took a deep breath, “He even let me live with him and I had no idea that he felt that way.”

“It's okay, Jace.” Alec felt the pang in his stomach again. “I should be the one whose sorry and I am; sorry that is. I should have been honest with you from the beginning with my feelings, and Magnus’.” He could tell Jace wanted to leave, it was a hard topic to handle, and they both needed a moment to breath; and think. “Please don’t say anything to Magnus.”

Jace stepped close to Alec, putting his hand on Alec’s neck and pulling him into a hug. “You are my brother; my parabatai. I will always love you and keep your secrets. I wish you had told me sooner but I do think a part of me already knew.”

Alec brought his hands up to hug Jace to him. 

“I won’t tell Magnus but, in the future, just talk to me.” Jace let him go and was out the door before Alec could even look up, his eyes leveled out towards the door to see Magnus coming in and closing the door behind him. 

“You alright?”

“Eavesdropping.” Alec spoke the simple word with a smile; he wasn’t mad; kind of excepted it even though he told Jace to keep quiet.

“Nope.” Magnus nodded his head, knowing Alec would be calling him a liar.

“I’m sorry, I should have spoken to Jace sooner. He honestly didn’t know wha-“ 

Magnus cut off Alec with a sharp kiss; he doubted Alec even saw him more before Magnus’ hands were on his neck and pulling him into a bruising kiss. There was no breathing only panting when he pulled away, Alec’s hands gripping his side so hard he knew his lips wouldn’t be the only thing bruising. “Nothing to apologize for. I appreciate your words and Jace’s. It was the conversation you needed to have for both of you.”

Alec had to smile, putting his lips on Magnus’ neck. Something primal in him needed to mark this warlock as his and knew the only way was by attacking his neck. Magnus craned his neck to the side allowing his lover the most access. They spent hours in the night loving one another in the most basic way a couple could love one another; barely sleeping the entire time. They hadn’t been together since before Alec made his trip to Idris and last night was long overdue. They had slept together along since his return. However, both were too tired ever to do more than make out before falling into each other’s arms either in bed or on the couch and passing out. Last night was only the second time he spent at the Institute and something told Magnus it wouldn’t be his last. There was something so easy and relaxing on their nights together but last night was all about need as was their current stance. Middle of Alec’s office, Alec showing the dominance; creating a hickey that wouldn’t leave for weeks if Magnus didn’t glamour it. And he couldn’t be doing that; he adored the marks Alec left on him as much as Alec adored the marks Magnus gave him. Magnus was slightly more clever in his positions for the markings; he felt it might be unseemly for Alec to be leading the Institute with a hickey he couldn’t remove in plain sight. His favorite spot was right next to the rune on his hip; something childish rose up in him knowing he could put a mark that Alec would adore over his parabatai link to Jace. 

Alec couldn’t bring himself to stop but he needed to move, standing in the middle of the room wouldn’t do them any favors so began the slow walked to the door of his office. Magnus knew where they were moving to and for an instant, he frowns, he didn’t want Alec to stop, but he knew they would have to if they went back to his room, but his back hit the door and hard as Alec pushed him up against it. Magnus groaned as his head hit the wood, it didn’t hurt and only made Alec move harder against him. Removing his hands from his lover and holding onto the door for balance. 

Magnus raised a leg to hook onto Alec’s back to hold him in place; the moan left his lips as Alec’s groin pushed hard against him. They needed to stop before they tested out the sound quality in his office by sex against his office door. “Alec, you have to stop. We can’t here.”

Alec let go to Magnus’ neck from his lips, smiling at the deep purple mark. “Don’t glamour it. I want to be able to see it any time I want.” It was usually rare for him to take control and make a demand when it was about sex, but lately, he was becoming more confident and ordering Magnus as Magnus would typically order him. They both had the understanding that orders weren’t real orders just vailed demands of the wishes of the other party. 

The nod was quick but loud to Alec. He pulled back from his chest to meet Magnus’ eye, keeping his hands on the door as well as Magnus’ leg around his ass and lower back. The desire was match for match between their eyes. “If you don’t leave I will take you right here.”

“I would be willing.” A complete 180 on his stance just moments ago but the look in his lover’s eyes and the move Alec made to trace the hickey on his neck made him rethink everything. He was suddenly willing to throw all to the wind and take him right then and there.

Alec removed Magnus’ leg that was still pinning them together at the groin. “I know.” He stepped back, further than intended, his breathing becoming heavier by the second.

“Call me.” And with that Magnus was out of the door in a snap.

Alec crashed against the side of his desk, trying everything to level out his breathing while staring at the ceiling. Magnus was going to be the death of him one day, testing every surface in their lives with how they could make love on them. The thought brought a huge smile to his lips, and Alec realized that he could use a day off; dashing after his boyfriend.


End file.
